The present invention is directed to a sealing device which utilizes a pair of sealing members to support at least one cable in a cable fitting. Each member has lamella-form sealing elements which are axially spaced on the member and extend to a separation plane. The cable in held in an opening or aperture that is formed in the sealing elements at the separation plane.
In the cable fitting technology, sealing bodies of thermoplastic material are already known and find application in the introductory area as a sealing closure or gasket between a cable and a cable fitting. Such a sealing device with members containing lamella-form sealing elements is known from German OS No. 24 27 677, which was the basis for U.S. patent application Ser. No. 584,522 which was refiled as a continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 783,752 that issued on Aug. 1, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,911. In this sealing member, the cable introduction opening or aperature is cut out according to need. The separation planes are covered with a plastic sealing compound and after pressing the member together the sealing compound seals all parts in a gas-tight relationship as well as the cable in each of the apertures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,773, a sealing member is described, which exhibits ring-shaped lamella on the outside. The side facing the cable is designed as a sealing chamber and is filled up with a expandable material. For this, however, a special device is needed. When any mechanical forces are applied on a cable, it becomes possible under certain conditions that the thin-walled lamellae will become deformed because of their elasticity within lateral limitations and, thus, the lamellae more or less displace the plastic sealing compound. In critical cases, this can lead to leakage in the gas-tight seal.